This project will develop an interactive-multimedia computer program to aid in interviewing children, ages 5-8 to ascertain sexual abuse. The program will assist the interviewer by providing a framework for the interview and an environment that helps the child tell her or his story. It will provide questions and suggestions for the interviewer. Interactive-multimedia programs communicate with animation, graphics, and sound, in addition to text. Even very young children who don't know how to read or use a keyboard can operate these easy-to-use programs. The interactive-multimedia program will be tested with children alleged to have been sexually abused in comparison to the traditional interview currently used in investigating sexual abuse. The interactive-multimedia interview is expected to elicit more information than the traditional interview. It is also hypothesized that children will be less reluctant to disclose sexual abuse and children will exhibit less emotional distress when interviewed with the interactive-multimedia program. In addition, interviewers from different disciplines will be able to select or add questions based on their specific needs and on the progress of the interview. Potential users include agencies and individuals that interview children to ascertain sexual abuse, such as mental health and forensic professionals.